helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
④ Akogare My STAR
|producer = Tsunku |Last = 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ 3rd album (2008) |Next = ℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! 1 1st best album (2009) |Single1 = Namida no Iro |Single2 = Edo no Temari Uta II |Single3 = FOREVER LOVE }} ④ Akogare My STAR (④憧れ My STAR; ④ My Admirable Star) is the 4th studio album by ℃-ute. The album was released on January 28, 2009. The album was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with a bonus DVD. It sold 13,724 copies. This is the last Album to feature and credit Umeda Erika and Arihara Kanna. Tracklist CD #★Akogare My STAR★ (★憧れ My STAR★; My Admirable Star) #One's LIFE - Umeda Erika, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai #Yes! all my family - Suzuki Airi #Namida no Iro (涙の色; Color of Tears) #Aishiteru Aishiteru (愛してる 愛してる; I Love You, I Love You) - Nakajima Saki, Arihara Kanna #Seishun Song (青春ソング; Youth Song) - Yajima Maimi #Big dreams #SHINES #Yakusoku wa Toku ni Shinai wa (約束は特にしないわ; The Promise I Couldn't Keep) #FOREVER LOVE #Edo no Temari Uta II (江戸の手毬唄II; Edo Handball Song II) Limited Edition DVD *℃-ute Interviewer ni Chousen! (℃-ute インタビュアーに挑戦!; Interviewer Challenge!) *Jacket Making + Kyoufu no Hako (ジャケット撮影メイキング + 恐怖の箱; Scary Box) *Cutie Girls Kiki Ippatsu (キューティーガールズ危機一髪; Cutie Girls' Close Call) *Ending (エンディング) Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna (last album) Concert Performances #★Akogare My STAR★ #*°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ #*Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour Spring – Summer 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ #*℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #One's LIFE #*°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ - Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato #*℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #Yes! all my family #*°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ #*Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ #Aishiteru Aishiteru #*°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ - Umeda Erika, Nakajima Saki #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ - Nakajima Saki #Seishun Song #*°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - BeriKyuu #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ – Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Nakajima Saki, Sugaya Risako, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai–> BeriKyuu #*℃-ute Concert Tour Spring – Summer 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze~ #*Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage #*Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute #Big dreams #*°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ #SHINES #*°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ #*℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #Yakusoku wa Toku ni Shinai wa #*°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ Album Information #★Akogare My STAR★ #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #One's LIFE #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: AKIRA #Yes! all my family #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #Namida no Iro #Aishiteru Aishiteru #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Seishun Song #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun #Big dreams #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Fujisawa Yoshiaki #SHINES #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Yakusoku wa Toku ni Shinai wa #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Uesugi Hiroshi #FOREVER LOVE #Edo no Temari Uta II Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 13,724 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: ★Akogare My STAR★, One's LIFE, Yes! all my family, Aishiteru Aishiteru, Seishun Song, Big dreams, SHINES, Yakusoku wa Toku ni Shinai wa cs:4 Akogare My STAR Category:2009 Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2009 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs